Of Blanks and Senna
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Senna is having trouble sleeping so she sneaks into Ichigo's room. M Ichigo x senna


Title: Of Blanks and Senna Category: Anime/Manga » Bleach Author: Ishamaru Butterfly Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance Published: 02-26-09, Updated: 02-26-09 Chapters: 1, Words: 1,200

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Of Blanks and Senna By: Xeralynn Beta'd and Typed By: vampirelover2009 Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH if I did it would probably not be called BLEACH...XD OOC Warning SPOILER for memories of nobody movie Rated M ENJOY!  
Ichigo closed the cell phone and threw it onto his desk. All this crap about blanks was giving him a headache. A know on his door startled him.  
"Ichigo can I come in?"  
"Uh,yeah sure Senna."  
"I'm sorry I just can't sleep in there"Senna came in the room and closed the door behind her. Ichigo couldn't help but look her over her feet were bare as were her legs the nightgown she was wearing has lace at the bottom edge, that fell to her thighs and lace at the bodice the rest of the thin strapped garment was pale yellow. Her hair was down and it brushed her shoulders.  
"Ichigo are you okay?"  
"huh, oh, yeah Senna I'm fine" Ichigo made himself look away from her. "what were you saying?"  
"I can't sleep in there I feel like I don't belong there because I don't know them."  
"well you can't sleep in here."  
"why not?" Senna pouted "because my dad and Yuzu will find out and I'd never live it down."  
"well your sister is asleep I know I'll be up before she is what about your dad is he and early riser?"  
"you're safe Senna my dad won't wake up until 7 or 8 at the least you'll be up before then right." Karin Ichigo's sister, stood in the doorway "yeah" Senna said surprised that the girl could sneak up on her like that.  
"Night Ichigo, night Senna." Karin closed the door and walked away.  
"So I can stay right Ichigo?" Senna said smiling "yeah, I guess so."  
"can we share your bed?"  
"What!"  
"Please Ichigo" Senna asked pouting slightly. Ichigo looked at her and caved.  
"Fine" he sighed he stood and went to turn off the light. It went off and he went back over to his bed where Senna was now covered by blankets. Ichigo climbed in behind her closer to the window and he got underneath the blankets.  
That was the 3rd mistake of the night.  
"Ichigo."  
"Yeah Senna."  
"will you kiss me?"  
"what!"  
"Ichigo, I really like you please just kiss me."  
Ichigo looked into Senna's eyes and immediately saw that he wanted her just as much as she apparently wanted him.  
"ok Senna." Senna smiled and moved herself closer to Ichigo. She sled her arms around him as best she could in their current position. He let his hands fall to her waist and soon got tired of her attempts to get her arms around his neck. He rolled taking her with him so that they now leaned up against the wall with her on top of him.  
"I like this position Ichigo." She giggled. He rolled again smiling now along with her.  
"What about this one?" he asked. Now hovering above her.  
"yeah this one too, are you going to kiss me like I asked you to?" Ichigo smiled but instead of answering he connected their lips. He let his tongue slide over her bottom lip she opened her mouth eagerly and greedily sucked his tongue into her mouth. Ichigo moaned as they kissed. His hands slid down from her waist to her thighs the lace at the end of the nightgown tickled his fingers. He slid the night gown up so that it was at her hips and then he grabbed her underwear and pulled it down. Senna broke apart from their kiss and giggled.  
"Ichigo, I never said anything about doing that."  
"but it's what you wanted wasn't it. From the second I met you this is what you wanted from me."  
"is not!" Senna said smiling " I wanted and still want you to fall in love with me."  
Ichigo looked at her for a moment before he pressed his lips gently to hers.  
"Senna I've only known you for a day. I can't say I love you."  
"why not? If it's true that you love me then why can't you say it?"  
"I...I...uh...it's just...you shouldn't be able to love someone after knowing them for a day."  
"Well I love you and I'll say it even if you won't"  
"Senna,"  
"What?" she asked pouting "look at me." Senna looked at Ichigo their brown eyes meeting. "I love you." he whispered. Their lips met again this time their tongues battled in the heat of the passion neither person giving in. Ichigo's kisses trailed from Senna's mouth down to her neck.  
"Ichigo, do you really love me or are you just saying you do so I'll have sex with you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I love you."  
"and I love you" he smiled and kissed her softly. His hands traveled down her body and found the hem of the nightgown he pulled it off and before he could do anything more Senna was unbuttoning his jeans. Ichigo helped her a little. He removed his shirt as well while she removed her bra.  
"you sure about this Senna?"  
"Positive" Her lips claimed his as his slender and lithe body, slid over her own soon he was at her entrance.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah,just be gentle this is my first time."  
"mine too." He said grudgingly Senna giggled "well come on, I'm sure you grasp the basic concept." Ichigo kissed her again and slid in eagerly. Senna's scream was muffled by Ichigo's mouth. As the pain faded Senna's scream turned into gasps and moans of pleasure. Ichigo's hands gripped her hips as he took her as gently as he possibly could. Soon both hit their orgasms both muffled each others moans of completion Ichigo slid out of her and fell to the side sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He panted heavily, as did Senna. Senna grabbed the thin blanket that had somehow fallen off the bed and covered them with it.  
"Thank you Ichigo."  
"For what?"  
"doing this."  
"don't thank me it wasn't a favor."  
"okay" Senna giggled. Ichigo cuddled her to his chest and that is how they slept, until morning.  
~Fin~ 


End file.
